Deathstroke (Post-Flashpoint)
Summary Slade Joseph Wilson, aka Deathstroke, joined the military at age sixteen, was an exceptional soldier and earned his fair share of medals. He volunteered for "Project X", which granted him enhanced reflexes, strength, mental capacity and rapid healing. After going AWOL in Bosnia, and winning his signature sword, he took on its name and began running covert black bag missions. It wasn't after the death of his son that he became the world's deadliest assassin. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 4-B Name: Slade Joseph Wilson, Deathstroke the Terminator Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: At least 55, although looks 35 Classification: Metahuman, Assassin, Mercenary Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can see faster than a normal humanDeathstroke (1991) #2, all of this senses are increased by a thousandfoldThe New Teen Titans (1980) #10. Has thermal scanning lenses in his maskTitans (2008) #25), Genius Intelligence, Photographic MemoryDeathstroke (2016) #36, Acrobatics, Preparation, Underwater Breathing (Type 3Dark Nights: Metal #3), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid, Healed a death blow from Rose's sword, having every bone in his body break and from third degrees burns over 90% of his body), Social Influencing (Master at deception and manipulation. Convinced a cop that he was Blue Beetle in disguiseDeathstroke (1991) #13. Made Superman believe he was shooting him with kryptonite bulletsDeathstroke (2016) #8. Completely got into Damian Wayne and Red Arrow's head), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Marksman and Swordsman, Pressure PointsTeen Titans (2016) #28, Sleep Manipulation (Has non-lethalDeathstroke (2016) Annual #1 tranquillizer bulletsDeathstroke (2016) #38), Energy Projection (With his Titanium Staff), Sound Manipulation (His staff can produce ultrasonicsDeathstroke (2016) #29), Explosion Manipulation (Has multiple bombs and explosives), Smoke Manipulation (Has smokeDeathstroke (1991) #55 and gas grenades), Status Effect Inducement (Has Concussive Disorientation grenadesSuperman: The Man of Steel (1991) #102 and can stun foes with his Titanium Staff. His Ikon Suit has tear gasDeathstroke (2016) #13. Has a taserTitans (2016) #28), Hacking (Has a built in AI in his Ikon Suit that can hack the Watchtower, Batman's plane and Damian Wayne's communications), Information Analysis (His built-in AI can analyse and find weaknesses in his opponents); Forcefield Creation and Energy Absorption (His Ikon Suit and sword are capable of absorbing energy); Attack Reflection (The Ikon Suit can reflect the stored kinetic energy), Damage Boost (His sword's absorbed energy makes it stronger); Power Nullification (Via a power dampenerThe New Teen Titans (1980) #2) and Flight (Via a jetpackGreen Arrow (1990) #42 and thruster pack attachments on his Ikon SUit) Resistance to: Precognition/Information Analysis (Cassandra Cain was unable to read and predict his movementsBatgirl (2008) #2), Paralysis Inducement (A paralysis gas only slowed him downDeathstroke (2014) #18), Poison Manipulation (Was unfazed by poison that does this), Phasing (His Ikon Suit has failsafes against unknown energies and caused a phased part to be separated from the non phased parts, yet stay phasedDeathstroke (2016) #16), Radiation Manipulation (His Ikon Suit is resistant to radiation), Madness Manipulation (The Ikon Suit protected him from the neurological effects in the land of Nightshade that drives people madDeathstroke (2016) #33) and Mind Manipulation/Telepathy (His mask is laced with Encephalitic Filters, that prevented the mind control, and telepathy, of an amplified JerichoDeathstroke (2016) #46) |-|Godkiller=All previous abilities without his Ikon Suit, as well as, Empowerment (The power of the Godkiller blade surged through his veinsDeathstroke (2014) #7); Adaptation and Damage Boost (The swords matches to whatever is thrown at it and doubles itDeathstroke (2014) #9), Energy Manipulation/Fire Manipulation (Can produce devastating fires with the GodkillerDeathstroke (2014) #8) and Shapeshifting (The Godkiller blade can freely change its shape) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Stronger than Batman) | Solar System level (Managed to hurt Superman and clashed with Wonder Woman) Speed: At least Hypersonic (Faster than Batman) | Unknown (Kept up with Superman and Wonder Woman) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class+ | Solar System Class Durability: Building level+ | Solar System level (Could block attacks from Superman and matched Wonderwoman) Stamina: High (He can fight even while heavily injured) Range: Standard Melee Range physically. Extended Melee Range with melee weapons. Hundreds of meters with ranged weaponry. Standard Equipment: Various blades, firearms and explosives *'The Deathstroke:' Is an antique grete war blade that Slade won in a poker game. It was later re-cast in Promethium that's capable of absorbing an enormous amount of any kind of energy. *'Titanium Staff:' His titanium staff can fire powerful energy blasts. And its mode can be switched from "stun to kill". And can be split into two to produce ultrasonics. *'Ikon Suit:' A specialized suit made by Dr. Ikon for Slade. The suit is a gravity sheath, a point defence system which creates a gravitational tidal effect: the greater the surface area, the weaker the defence shield. The suit is virtually impenetrable against anything around the size of a human fist. It absorbs kinetic energy and can even unleash it back at his opponents. Thanks to Slade's superhuman reflexes, he can charge the suit just by moving. *'Godkiller:' Given to Slade by the Greek deity Hephaestus in order to fulfil a contract to assassinate the Greek Titan Lapetus. Designed to kill immortals, it possesses the power to increase its user's strength, and having a mind of its own, it can sometimes take control of its user's actions. It can release devastating energy blasts, and shapeshift into whatever suits the user's needs, but its primary power is being able to match any force that has been thrown at it, and unleash it back with double the power. Optional Equipment: A jetpack/thruster packs and a power dampener Intelligence: Genius (Despite all of his enhanced physical attributes and healing, Slade's real superpower is his intellect. His strategic genius is arguably superior to Batman. Outsmarted Batman on multiple occasions. Easily saw through a Teen Titan's trap that uses Djinn's magic and had help from Jericho. Batman doesn't even try to understand his real motives. Figured out the true person that sent out Damian Wayne's fake blood test results, while even Batman couldn't. Has eidetic memory, remembered a guy he saw for three seconds a decade ago. Nonchalantly figured out Batman's identity and sneaked up on him, putting a gun to his face. Managed to tap into the Speed Force gaining superspeed, but later lost it after gaining a higher consciousness) Weaknesses: He is half blind due to having his right eye shot out before he received his healing factor. Due to him having an Ikon Suit prototype, his left arm isn't fully covered. Feats: Respect Threads Key: Base | Godkiller Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Gallery DeathstrokeNew52.png|New 52 DeathstrokeGodkiller.png|Deathstroke with the Godkiller Deathstrokegallery (7).jpg|Deathstroke with the Speed Force Deathstrokegallery (3).jpg|Deathstroke Defiance Deathstrokegallery (5).jpg|Deathstroke's funeral Deathstrokegallery (6).jpg Deathstrokegallery (1).jpg Deathstrokegallery (2).jpg Deathstrokegallery (4).jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Antiheroes Category:DC Comics Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Geniuses Category:Photographic Memory Users Category:Acrobats Category:Preparation Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sleep Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sound Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Hackers Category:Information Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Suicide Squad Members Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains